Anti Hero
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: One was the brother of light, the other was the brother of dark. They were two sides of the same coin neither could exist without the other. The balance between light and dark was shattered by one man and now that man was going to pay.


**AN: Welcome to **'Anti Hero'** readers and reviewers alike! This fic was born from a need to write for Liquid Snake (rather than Liquid Ocelot) and for Ganondorf one ****of the greatest villains of all time. **

**This fic basically explains itself so there's not much I can tell you people. Go on ladies and gentlemen, go enjoy this fic!**

* * *

He moved down the torch lit hallways in a manner that resembled that of a lost soul. He was far from lost though; he knew full well where he was going. He was heading to the throne room of one of the most powerful men alive, Ganondorf the King of all Evil. This man must have a death wish for wanting to go up against the devil incarnate.

Who was this man? Who in their right mind would want to go face to face with Ganondorf? He had several titles such as commander or boss but most knew him as Snake, Liquid Snake. Liquid strolled off towards Ganondorf's throne room, ready to exact his revenge. The Gerudo had captured someone of particular importance to Liquid, someone that belonged to him alone; Solid Snake.

Liquid may loath his brother but his life ultimately belonged to him; Ganondorf had no rite to take his brother away! In the short time that he got to know the King he had learned that Ganon was power hungry, cruel and he was one that took joy in others' suffering. No doubt he tortured Snake constantly and in person. The thought of it made Liquid angry; he was the bringer of his brother's suffering, no one else!

The journey to Ganondorf's throne room was relatively easy; any foe that attempted to stand his way was simply brushed off. Even Ganon's allies, Wolf O' Donnell, Bowser and Wario were defeated with ease and with them gone Ganondorf no longer had anyone to hide behind.

The large chamber doors of Ganon's throne room soon came into view. Liquid pulled out a black 9mm handgun and put in a fresh magazine. "Death has found you," he murmured as he pushed open the door.

As expected, Ganondorf was in the throne room, his expression showed that he wasn't the slightest bit surprised by Liquid's arrival. Instead an almost amused smile played on his lips. "Well, well, well the dog has come crawling back to his master," the warlock said smoothly to the blonde Snake. Liquid pointed his gun at the King in response, which only seemed to broaden Ganondorf's smile. "You would point a weapon at the man who brought you back into this world? It's like you're pointing a weapon at your own father but then again it seems to run in your family."

Liquid snorted in reply. "Our homicides are completely different; Snake killed our father but I'm simply eliminating a tyrant, who's death will be very beneficial to mankind," the blonde shot back. "It was your mistake for reviving me and now as a result of your foolishness you're going to die!"

It was true; Ganondorf had revived Liquid through Snake's dark memories of Shadow Moses in order to gain a powerful ally to assist him against the smashers. The mercenary never found out about this, because Ganon had taken Liquid to his castle in secret. Eventually Liquid estranged himself from the King of Evil due to conflicting interests. Ganon was infuriated when he found out but it didn't matter to Liquid as long as he got away from Ganondorf. Soon though word reached Liquid that Ganondorf had gone along with his plan of attacking Smash Manor and that he had taken Snake as his prisoner. Almost immediately Liquid had set off to rescue his brother from Ganondorf. Here he was now, standing face to face with his brother's captor and his creator.

The air was thick with tense silence as the two tyrants stared each other down in a bitter deadlock. Eventually Ganondorf decided to break the deadlock. "Before your inevitable demise…" the King began, his tone containing only sheer arrogance. "Would you mind answering one question for me?"

"What could you possibly want to know from me _beast?" _Liquid questioned, not knowing what the King wanted.

Ganondorf smirked. "I want to know the reasons behind your betrayal and why you are risking your life to save the brother you claim to despise."

Liquid's lips curved into a smirk that matched Ganondorf's in terms of darkness. "To answer your first question, I double crossed you simply because I didn't believe in your unrealistic goals," Liquid stated, causing Ganon's smirk morph into a displeased frown. "As for why I came to save my brother is because his life belongs to me. I'm the only one that could cause him misery and suffering, not you!"

Ganondorf snorted in disgust. "So you're here to rescue your brother because of the twisted brotherly love you too share? How touching," Liquid didn't reply, he just remained quiet, not making any attempt to deny Ganon's accusations. When the blonde Snake didn't reply, Ganondorf continued. "You're just as pathetic as those weakling smashers; fighting for the sake of others. You sicken me!"

"Say what you want beast but it won't change anything because I'm still going to kill you," Liquid declared as he raised his pistol at Ganondorf.

"If you're so eager to die then so be it!" The King sneered as he rose from his throne and stood before the blonde Snake. Liquid tightened his grip on his pistol as he aimed it at Ganondorf. Before any action could be taken, Ganondorf raised his hand. "Why not settle this like men?" The King removed the sheath that contained the Blade of Light from his waist and threw it to the side. "We'll fight as warriors, hand to hand the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon".

Liquid lowered his weapon and then tossed it across the room. "Fine, I'll fight on your terms," the blonde Snake removed his brown trench coat and tossed it away. "Just to warn you Ganondorf, you've just made this a whole hell of a lot easier for me." Ganondorf just snorted and cracked his knuckles, dark energy falling from his fists.

The two tyrants began to circle each other like two wolves in a struggle for dominance, each eying each other for an opening. At last one of the wolves attacked in the form of Ganondorf delivering a low kick to Liquid's shin. The blonde Snake grunted in pain, he attempted to get back on both of his feet but the Gerudo took advantage of his slow rise and performed an overhead flip kick, sending him back.

Liquid hit a wall and fell with a thud. He rubbed his head and let out a pained groan. Okay, maybe this wasn't as easy as he had predicted it would be, but he couldn't quit now, Ganondorf needed to pay. Liquid got to his feet and shook his head in an attempt to correct his vision. That last blow had caused him to see stars.

"What's the matter? Did that last blow hit you too hard?" Ganondorf mocked, a smug smile on his lips.

"No, but this will!" Liquid snarled as leapt at the King and performed four quick kicks, the last one hitting Ganondorf square in the jaw. As Ganon recovered from that last kick, Liquid violently thrust his knee into Ganon's abdomen before delivering a powerful punch to the King's head.

While Ganondorf was reeling from Liquid's barrage of CQC attacks, the blonde Snake jumped into the air and performed an ax-heel kick, attempting to bring his foot down on the Gerudo. Ganon saw this coming and rolled out of the way and counter attacked with piercing kick to Liquid's side.

Liquid was on all fours, one hand clenching his side. He felt as if he had broken a few ribs. He turned his head to see Ganondorf performing a Warlock Punch. The dark energy infused punch hit Liquid and sent him flying across the throne room. Ganondorf made his way over to Liquid and when he got close enough he picked him up by the throat and began to relentlessly deck him in the face.

Ganondorf brought Liquid's face close to his face so he could whisper in his ear. "It's over you whelp, you've failed," Liquid narrowed his eyes at Ganondorf and growled weakly. "Don't worry I'll be sure to tell your brother that you stopped by!"

"It's not over yet you bastard!" Liquid choked out as he kicked Ganondorf in the crotch. Ganondorf dropped Liquid and cried out in pain. The blonde Snake thrust his elbow into Ganon's stomach, it didn't knock Ganon down it just sent him back a bit. Liquid charged at Ganondorf and jumped into the air. He performed a 180 degree spin and delivered a powerful kick that sent Ganondorf into a stone pillar. The Gerudo hit the pillar so hard fragments from the ceiling fell off.

"My, how the mighty have fallen!" Liquid commented on Ganon's defeat.

Ganondorf growled viciously as he saw Liquid approaching him. He tried to get up but he just crumpled back down and let out a weak groan. The fallen King reached his hand out to Liquid, looking as if he was trying to choke him. "You'll pay for this…you bastard!" Ganondorf vowed before passing out.

Liquid just let out a 'Hmph' before heading over to where he had discarded his coat and gun. Once he retrieved his things he proceeded to head towards a door to the left of Ganon's throne. He knew this room led to the prison cells for he remembered where each and every room was in this castle from his time with Ganondorf.

The deed has been done. Ganondorf has been defeated. Although he planned on killing the King of Evil, he knew it would've been futile because the Triforce of Power would just revive him. There's still one thing that had to be done and that was release his brother, Solid Snake.

Liquid opened the metal door and walked down the staircase to his brother's prison.

"Our reunion is near brother."

* * *

Snake lay against the wall of his cell, eyes closed and his mind deep in thought. He had so many questions but no answers to any of them.

Would he ever get out of here alive? Would he ever get to see his friends or lover again? Why did Ganondorf even capture him of all people in the first place? That last question was the one that he couldn't even think of any answers for, he couldn't even think of any possibilities as to why Ganon would waste time capturing him rather than say Link, the Gerudo's worst enemy. Suddenly, Ganon's words from an earlier torture session echoed in his head.

"_A certain someone wanted to do this to you but I'm sure he won't mind if I do it for him!"_

What did Ganondorf mean by that? Was someone else involved in all this? Snake's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps. The mercenary stood up from his spot by the wall. "Who's there?" he asked the unknown presence. The room was very dark so he couldn't make out who this person was. He prayed to the lord up high that it wasn't Ganondorf.

"Stand to the side of your cell," the presence ordered. Snake did not immediately obey this person's command for he had no idea if this person was a friend or a foe. The voice though sounded eerily familiar.

"Do you want to be free or not?" the voice questioned, his current tone showed that his patience was waning away. Snake decided to comply with this stranger's demand so he stepped to the side of the cell. The stranger moved to the cell door and placed some kind of device on it. After about a minute the door exploded allowing Snake to escape.

The mercenary stepped out of his cell to confront his savior but no one was there. He looked around and saw that no one was there but he was able to see a light at the end of the hallway. He ran towards the light bypassing many empty cells. Once he reached the end of the hallway he exited the castle and was greeted with sunshine. It appeared he was on a balcony or tower of some sorts. Snake looked around his surroundings only to find a sight he thought he would never see again. "_It can't be!"_

Standing there looking off into the distance was Liquid Snake, the man he killed in Shadow Moses several years ago. The blonde turned to Snake, who was standing completely still eyes wide and mouth a gap, with a smirk on his face. "Brother, it's been too long since we've last seen each other."

Snake snapped back to his senses and immediately got into a CQC stance. "Liquid, how the hell are you still alive?!" A thought occurred to Snake; is Liquid the one who Ganondorf was talking about earlier? "Are you working with Ganondorf?"

Liquid waved off his brother's accusations of him being aligned with the King of Evil. "Oh heavens no, I wouldn't want anything to do with that lout! As for the reason why I'm still here before your very eyes is a story for another time brother." Liquid took a few steps towards the edge of the tower. "You should be a little more grateful to the man who just saved your life."

Snake gave his brother a skeptical look. "You…saved me?" he asked incredulously to which Liquid nodded 'yes'. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Liquid Snake saved him. The same man who attempted to kill him in Shadow Moses. The mercenary shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying!"

The blonde Snake shrugged his shoulders in response to Snake's accusation. "Fine don't believe me," Liquid gave Snake an ominous smirk which caused a chill to go up Snake's spine. "Just remember this Snake, you're mine!" With that the blonde Snake spread his arms and purposefully fell backwards off the top of the tower. Snake half heartedly tried to stop his brother from falling but he was too late.

Snake stood there for a few moments staring down at the sea below that just moment ago his brother had jumped off to. First Ganondorf and now Liquid, things were just getting worse and worse. He needed to get back to the Manor and warn the others and fast but first he had to get out of here.

Although he was gone for the moment, Snake knew that this wouldn't be the last he would see of Liquid Snake. Whatever the reason as to why his brother was back it couldn't be good.

* * *

**AN: The inspiration for this comes from many places. I got the idea for the fight between Liquid and Ganondorf while listening to the MGS3 main theme. The idea of ****Liquid saving Snake came from the episode in the show Avatar the Last Airbender titled 'The Blue Spirit'. Liquid jumping off the ledge during his meeting with Snake ****was inspired by the ending of Devil May Cry 3. Ganondorf and Liquid's confrontation was inspired by Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles when Albert Wesker confronts ****Sergei Vladimir in Russia.**

**Although both Ganondorf and Liquid Snake are such awesome characters, both of them are underrepresented in their sections (MGS and SSB), though it's worse for ****Liquid than Ganon. If only more authors would write for Liquid in MGS and SSB considering in SSB every other villain is usually represented *cough*Dr Eggman*. **

**Also on a small side note, the lover Snake was thinking about before Liquid saved him could be whoever you want it to be! If your a Snakus fan than its Samus, if your a Snake/Zelda fan than its Zelda, if its Lyn, Peach, another guy, whoever! Just use your imagination. **

**Do not forget to review! I'll respond to any and all reviews.**


End file.
